


Knowing Too Much

by veritykindle



Category: Farscape
Genre: Attempt At A Drabble, Community: farscapefriday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-11
Updated: 2003-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritykindle/pseuds/veritykindle
Summary: A defense of His Majesty, Rygel XVI, from the only true expert on the subject. (A FarscapeFriday drabble)





	Knowing Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes from LJ:
> 
> Heh. This drabble is dedicated to kixxa, who dared to imply in one of her comments that this character does not know what discipline is. I hope this drabble can convince her otherwise. ;)
> 
> And hey, look at that -- it's only 264 words! I think that's the shortest drabble I've ever written. I might write a 100-word drabble yet!

He hears their whispers, sees their looks. 

_That stupid selfish little toad. All he cares about is food. He wouldn't know discipline if it bit him on the eema._

It makes him smile sometimes, to think of it. Those fools actually believe what they are saying. They honestly think that he doesn't understand what discipline means.

If anything, the problem is that he knows too much. He was a Peacekeeper prisoner before any of them were even zygotes in their mothers' stomachs. (And what a truly disgusting way that is for someone to be born. Feh! Anyone who comes into this world by literally fighting its way from inside its own mother's belly has no room to talk about discipline. The Hynerian egg-laying ceremony is much more dignified and enlightened.) No one can survive a hundred and thirty cycles in Peacekeeper custody without learning a whole lot about self-control.

He once ruled over more than six hundred billion people. He had watched as the right mixture of trickery and discipline turned his subjects into willing slaves for him to do with as he pleased. Once he became a prisoner, he had used that knowledge to seek out blind spots in his captors' thinking that would let him have the few flashes of freedom that had allowed him to stay sane.

Oh yes, he knows all about discipline. He is intimately familiar with its uses and its faults. He understands it enough not to ever let it rule his life. That is why out of all of the wretched idiots on this leviathan, he is the one who will be left standing in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, OK, this is a lame title. I couldn't think of anything better. Sorry.


End file.
